spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danix Mason
This page is about the Cadmus clone. To see the page of the original character from Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light, see Danix the Hedgehog. Danix Mason is one of the main fan characters in the series. He is both a protagonist and a temporary antagonist in Season 2. History/Background Information After the product of Project Biju (Kitroun) was sealed into Danix the Hedgehog, Cadmus began working on Project Gemini. Originally, they were going to use Axel Mason's DNA for the project, but since Axel's only blood sample was used on Kitroun, they decided to use Danix's DNA. Although there was only a small amount of DNA in Danix's blood sample, the Cadmus scientists were able to create 50 Danix clones, all of which were being grown at the rate that Danix was growing. However, as years passed, clones kept dying. 16 years into the project and only 4 clones were left. In order to make sure the remaining clones were stabilized, mercenaries were hired to capture Danix the Hedgehog. On Danix's 16th birthday, while he was on his way to a cemetery to visit his parents' graves, the mercenaries ambushed and captured him. After he was taken to the Cadmus labs, the Cadmus scientists placed him in a machine that negated his powers. They then cut off his arms and legs, wanting a lot of his DNA so they can make sure the clones will be stabilized. However, despite giving them more of Danix's DNA, 3 of the clones died and only 1 survived. The Cadmus scientists then used one of their inventions to transfer Danix's powers and abilities, along with Kitroun, into the clone. They also programmed Danix's memories and skills, along with something "worse", into the clone, but before they can program code words, Kitroun possessed the clone's body and began destroying the labs and killing everyone, while some of them sent some of their projects to an unknown location. After the clone woke up, Kitroun informed him on everything that happened and that he's a clone. AT first, the clone was shocked, but later he decided that he wanted to find the original Danix and started using his name. When he began his search, he looked in Neoxys, but couldn't find anyone that knew about Cadmus except for the mercenaries that were hired by them. He realized that heroes couldn't get much intel, compared to anti-heroes. In order to get some more info on Cadmus, Danix had to gain the trust of certain informants, but the only way to do that was to have a reputation as a feared, well-known mercenary and take whatever job or mission they gave him. In order to make sure that he didn't hesitate in completing these missions, Danix seeked help from Deadpool. Deadpool taught him everything about mercenaries and eventually Danix adopted his personality since he felt it could help him deal with the guilt of killing people that he didn't even know. Shortly after meeting Deadpool, Danix made a deal with the devil so the devil can take away his anger and sadness, making it easier for him to feel no remorse for those that he was about to kill. In return, the devil gave Danix immortality, the ability to see through every form of deception and possession, and the ability to sense anyone's emotions. The deal was maintained until Season 2. Danix felt empty without those emotions and the abilities made him feel worse. In order to break the deal, he had to give back those abilities, along with his Chaos powers. Even though he had his anger and sadness back, Danix was still able to keep up his facade. Everyone he knows is either annoyed by him or just flatout hates him. While he was looking for info on Cadmus, Danix decided to train to improve his ninjutsu and taijutsu, along with learning senjutsu and learning to control Kitroun's power. During a training session, Danix unleashed too much of Kitroun's chakra, transforming him into a miniature version of the Nine-Tailed Fox, with all 9 tails unleashed. Before passing out, Danix tried suppressing all of the chakra, resulting in an explosion. When Danix woke up, he found that his appearance has been changed drastically. His body became faster and stronger, but all of his equipment and clothes (his vest and shoes) were completely destroyed. He bought pants from a store and got a jacket from Naruto; he also got 100-pound leg weights and a new teleporter/belt, along with his headband and shoes being repaired. He's been searching for the original Danix for 2 months, but he still has no lead on the Cadmus experiments' location and, unfortunately, continues to ruin Danix's reputation. Appearance In Season 1, Danix was basically a recolor of Shadow, having orange fur on his head and yellow fur on his body, with the chest fur being red. About halfway through Season 1, Danix starts wearing a vest that resembles Luffy's and a red Konoha headband. He also starts wearing shoes that are dark red and gray, which stays with him up to his current outfit. In the beginning of Season 2 and up to Episode 12, Danix's vest has become dark red and has black eyes that slightly resemble the eyes of Deadpool's mask. He also starts wearing red fingerless gloves, a teleporter belt with Deadpool's logo on it, and a new headband that's dark red with black metal. His quills become more spread out and he had 3 bangs that are over the headband. As of Episode 12, Danix now has five quills that barely look separated and 2 bangs. His current outfit also resembles Naruto's, but he still has the same shoes, the belt, and the fingerless gloves, though he wears a dark red sleeveless shirt under the jacket. He also wears his headband around his neck, due to his quills making it hard to tie the headband around his forehead. His eye color was originally red, but they have gotten darker with each change of appearance, to the point where they are now dark red. When he was younger, Danix's quills were the same as Danix's current quills and also had the same bangs, which is odd considering that he ended up looking like Shadow. Personality In Season 1, Danix acted serious, but occasionally did humorous actions. When Mephiles took over Scornic's body, Danix quickly became angry, thus turning into his 4-Tailed Form. This shows that Danix cared for his friends. It also seemed that he and Sadia always argue, but they still look out for each other. Due to being Deadpool's apprentice after Season 1, in Season 2, Danix acts like Deadpool. He never shuts up, he's the only one that can break the fourth wall, and he takes jobs from anybody, whether they are good or evil. He also doesn't care about his friends being hurt and he usually shoots them on a regular basis. He does care about his sisters, making sure that they're not involved in his mercenary missions and are safe from harm. He is also shown to be never angry nor sad, mostly due to the fact that he sold those two emotions to Mephisto, though he later got them back. He used to hate Nazo and Mephiles, but after selling his emotions and learning the benefits of being an anti-hero, he became their greatest ally and he thinks of them as friends. Since Danix works for both sides, he doesn't have any enemies (except Nigredo, though it is one-sided on Nigredo's part), though some of the villains think of him as an annoying nuisance. Because of his training with Deadpool, Danix doesn't take a lot of situations seriously. When he does take situations seriously, he uses his high I.Q. to find a way to defeat an opponent. The first situation he takes seriously in Season 2 was when he first fought Nigredo, knowing that Nigredo is a real threat. According to him, Deker is the big brother that he never had and was shocked when Deker told him and his friends that he will eventually have to kill him, along with Scornic and Jerrell, in order to pay off Uramasa's debt. Danix seems to be hiding secrets from the other hero fan characters, though it is unknown what they are. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Super Speed:' Danix can run about half as fast as Sonic. By sending chakra into his legs, Danix can increase his speed to the point where he can almost catch up to Scornic. *'Mid-Super Strength:' Danix can lift up to about 500 pounds (1,000 pounds when applying chakra to arms and legs). This is enough for him to be used to carrying 100-pound weights on his arms and legs. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Inherited from his father, Danix's healing factor allows him to heal damaged or destroyed body tissue and regenerate lost limbs at a rapid pace, though it is mentally driven (i.e. if he's having positive thoughts, he heals faster). Because of the healing factor, Danix's brain cells are in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. He is also immune to disease and can resist foreign chemicals. *'Gum-Gum Devil Fruit:' Because of the Gum-Gum Fruit, Danix can stretch any part of his body, increasing the strength of certain attacks. However, he has a limit to how far he can stretch. *'Aura Sensory:' Danix can use aura to sense the energy of anything and anyone. However, he can't manipulate it to the point where he can use it for attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina and Agility: '''Because of his healing factor, Danix is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days until fatigue begins to impair him. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to the point where they are beyond natural physical limits. ''Formerly: *'Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''Even without a Chaos Emerald, Danix can use Chaos energy to teleport at rapid speeds, slow down time, and create projectiles. However, in order to cancel his deal with Mephisto, Danix has given up this power. Abilities *'Ninjutsu': Danix is able to create and manipulate chakra for jutsus such as Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Having wind nature chakra, he specializes in Wind Style ninjutsu, mainly Vacuum jutsus. *'Senjutsu:' Danix can utilize senjutsu to manipulate natural chakra and transform into Sage Danix. Although, this ability has yet to appear in the series. *'Chakra Control/Manipulation: Danix can send chakra to any part of his body, such as his feet in order to stand on trees and water. He can also use it to break illusions/genjutsu. *'Master Marksman: '''Danix can use any firearm and, having near-perfect accuracy, can hit most targets. *'High Intellect/Expert Strategist: Danix has an I.Q. of 200, being able to create good strategies for any situation. Although, many people forget about this due to his actions, which are usually deemed "idiotic"; a common tactic he uses is annoying his opponent to the point where they're angry enough to not be able to hit him. *'Nine Tails Chakra Manipulation:' Because of having the Kyuubi clone sealed within him, Danix can access his chakra at any time, allowing Danix to increase the power of his jutsus. *'Medium Awareness:' Danix is the only character aware that he is fictional and in a sprite series. Formerly: *'Mephisto's Granted Abilities:' After Danix made a deal with him, Mephisto had given him 3 abilities, one of which allowed Danix to see through all types of deception and possession. The other 2 abilities are currently unknown. Later, Danix had canceled the deal and given back these abilities, though he also had to give up his Chaos powers. Weaknesses *'Water:' Because he ate a Devil Fruit, Danix can't swim in water. His Gum-Gum powers also weaken when he is in water. *'Annoying:' Danix's "insanity" has proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Because many people are at wits' end around him, it is difficult for Danix to cooperate with others in team efforts. *'Nine Tails Chakra: '''If Danix uses too much of the Kyuubi clone's chakra, he can get overwhelmed and possessed by the Kyuubi clone and risk releasing the Kyuubi clone. Although, Danix has shown to overcome the former. Transformations *'Four Tailed form: This form is activated by rage and using a lot of the Kyuubi clone's chakra. Danix is covered by red chakra, his quills are raised up, and he has 4 tails that can cause great damage. The Kyuubi clone is also in control of Danix in this form. Danix's powers are similar to those of Four Tailed Naruto's, though he can also use an attack that's similar to the Spirit Bomb. Danix can stretch his arms and tails to great lengths and can create a Tailed Beast Bomb. The only way for Danix to get out of this transformation is if someone seals the Kyuubi clone's chakra back into Danix's body. *'''Nine Tailed form: Danix has activated this form due to overexerting the Kyuubi clone's chakra. His appearance is similar to his Four Tailed form, except with nine tails. Not much is known about this form since it only appeared briefly. Danix gets out of this form by suppressing the chakra, resulting in a explosion that changed Danix's appearance. *'Gear Second:' This form is activated when Danix uses his legs to pump blood into his body. The only significant change to Danix's appearance is that his skin is turned pink. While his sweat is evaporating into steam, the speed of Danix and his Gum-Gum attacks increase. Danix turns back to normal after a short time, depending on how much food he has consumed. This form has yet to appear in the series. *'Gear Third:' By biting into his bones and blowing air into his bones (which inflates them), Danix can increase the size of any of his body parts to gigantic proportions, increasing the strength of his Gum-Gum attacks. Danix can stay in this form as long as he wants, though when he exits the transformation, his body is temporarily shrunk, making him appear as he did when he was younger. This lasts as long as the same amount of time Danix spent using Gear Third. This form has yet to appear in the series. *'Sage Mode:' Danix can transform into this form by using senjutsu. Upon transforming, Danix gains a red and black coat and his eyes turn yellow, with a red pigment surrounding his eyes. Using natural chakra, Danix can increase his strength and speed and make his jutsus more powerful and effective, though in order to preserve the time spent in Sage Mode, Danix can only create up to 4 Shadow Clones. Sage Mode wears off after a short time, unless one of Danix's Shadow Clones dispels and transfers natural chakra to him. This form has yet to appear in the series. Formerly: *'Nine Tailed Super form:' Danix can transform into this by using the Kyuubi clone's chakra and Chaos energy. His appearance is similar to Super Shadow's, except with red fur and black highlights. In this form, Danix's Chaos powers increase and he is able to use Vermillion Rasengan. Exiting this form can leave Danix exhausted. Because of canceling the deal with Mephisto, Danix can no longer manipulate Chaos energy, so he can never use this form again. Paraphernalia Equipment Danix wears a belt that can teleport him to any location. He also has special capsule carriers on his wrists (which are hidden by his gloves), holding food, books, and all of Danix's weapons. Weapons Danix has pistols, swords, and kunai, all of which are stored in his capsules. These capsules can be activated quickly, allowing Danix to summon his weapons in time for an attack. Relationships Scornic the Ninja Lighthog Since they met, Scornic was Danix's best friend and rival. They went to the Ninja Academy together, but were later kicked out due to destroying half of the Academy. Danix always tries to learn new techniques in order to defeat Scornic, though this never works since Scornic seems to always learn new abilities at the same time Danix is. Because of this, they are, more or less, equally matched. When Scornic was first possessed by Mephiles, Danix became angry and transformed into his Four Tailed Form, showing that he cares about Scornic's well-being. However, their friendship becomes strained after Danix becomes seemingly insane and starts to annoy Scornic. Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog Danix and Jerrell became fast friends when they met and occassionally train together. Danix also saved Jerrell by defeating Hedro, who was possessing Jerrell's body at the time. Like most of Danix's peers, Jerrell becomes irritated around him after he became seemingly insane. Sadia the Cat Danix tends to argue with Sadia most of the time, but he does care about her. Most of the time, Sadia calls him "bro" and Danix calls her "sis", showing how good their relationship is. This changes after Danix becomes seemingly insane, with Sadia always threatening to hurt him for being annoying. However, Danix trusts her enough to tell her about him canceling the deal with Mephisto and possibly another secret, though for some reason he wants her to treat him as she normally does. Dalia the Hedgehog Dalia looks up to Danix, but is often advised by Sadia to not make the same choices he made. Out of all the fan characters, Dalia is one of the few who isn't annoyed by Danix's actions after he becomes seemingly insane. He also told her about him canceling the deal with Mephisto and possibly another secret, making Dalia feel sympathy for his decisions. Kyuubi Clone Although the Kyuubi clone is the reason why he was hated during his early childhood, Danix has never blamed him for it. Considering that Danix rarely mentions the Kyuubi clone or any recent interactions with him, their relationship is currently unknown. Nigredo the Hedgehog Danix was hired by Nazo to kill Nigredo, who was repairing his cloning machine. The result was that, not only was Nigredo's lab destroyed, but the cloning machine ended up copying Danix's DNA and transferring it into Nigredo, making him look exactly like Danix. Because of this, Nigredo hated Danix and even wanted to kill him, though he failed and ended up having his copied DNA damaged, courtesy of Danix's Rasen Shuriken attack. Although Nigredo hates him, Danix doesn't seem to mind, though he does know that Nigredo can be a threat. Deker the Wolf After Deker saved Danix from drowning when he was 8, Danix looked up to Deker and considered him his big brother. He helped Danix learn basic ninjutsu and how to control his Gum-Gum powers. When they met again 8 years later, Danix was happy to see him, though was shocked to learn that, because of having to pay off a debt to Uramasa, Deker must kill him, along with Scornic and Jerrell sometime in the future. Axel and Ursa Mason Axel and Ursa were Danix's parents, both caring deeply for him, along with Sadia and Dalia. Although he never met his father (due to him dying), Danix highly respects him and doesn't hold him at fault for choosing to seal the Kyuubi clone into him. Ursa took care of Danix, Sadia, and Dalia, making sure that Danix knows that he is loved and isn't alone, making Danix glad to have her as his mom. Some time before Danix and his sisters left Neoxys and traveled to Earth, Ursa died of an unknown disease. In fact, her death may have been a reason why Danix, Sadia, and Dalia left Neoxys. It should be noted that they have yet to mention their parents to their friends. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Danix is the first fan character to appear in the series. *Danix is the only fan character that can break the fourth wall in Season 2. *Danix is friends with a lot of villains (or at least thinks of them as friends with issues). Oddly enough, he never shoots them, unlike his other friends (hero fan characters). *Like Deadpool, Danix has two voices in his head and he tends to argue with them, which is occasionally shown in the series; although, it's currently unknown how Danix got the head voices in the first place. Because of the head voices, Danix is never possessed since the voices will give anyone who possesses Danix a major headache. *Since Danix's healing factor is like Wolverine and Deadpool's (both are from the Marvel comics), it should slow his aging. But, since Danix (along with Sadia and Dalia) grew up normally, something might have to be done in order to activate the slow-aging effect. *As a mercenary, Danix has a small list of standards. They are: 1. He will never take jobs that involve killing or capturing any member of his family; 2. He'll take jobs that offer $10 million (the lowest amount that he'll accept, though he occasionally makes exceptions) or more; 3. He'll only take jobs involving killing or capturing his friends if he is offered $500 million (or more) as a reward; 4. He won't reveal any information about his clients or his friends to anyone. *Danix seems to have a habit of telling random stories of whatever he did as a mercenary; what annoys the other characters is that he tells these stories at the worst possible times. *Earlier in Season 2, whenever Danix breaks the fourth wall, one of the characters that he's around with will always ask him what he's talking about. In recent episodes, instead of doing that, the other characters ignore and disregard his statements. *Danix seems to be able to master certain skills fairly quick. For example, it took him a month to master his mercenary skills. *Danix is capable of inventing anything, though he chooses not to since there's never been a situation where it was needed. *It is revealed in Season 2 Episode 12 that Danix's voice sounds like Deadpool's. However, according to an annotation, he only sounds like Deadpool when he's not being serious. Also, Danix is the first fan character to have voice clips. *In Season 1, when Danix turned into his Four-Tailed form, he wasn't in control of his actions, causing him to attack DX. However, in Season 2 episode 12, Danix was in his Mini Nine-Tailed form, but he was able to control himself, even though the Kyuubi clone was trying to get out. This shows that, sometime during the months between the Seasons, Danix did some training with the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra and managed to have perfect control over his actions when he's in his Four-Tailed form or past it. *Danix originally didn't use his last name because his mom didn't want his dad's enemies to find and kill him. He also didn't find his last name to be "intimidating". *Danix's last name comes from Alex Mason (from the Call of Duty series). Danix's last name is now being used in order to honor Alex Mason, who (depending on the player's actions) can die in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.